Intersections
by A Madder Sky
Summary: Two lives whose paths cross and intertwine. From childhood to death, Charity and Lucius over the years. Drabble-ish, angsty content.


**A/N:**** So, this was born when one of my friends mentioned Charlucius as a crack pairing, and my brain just kind of whirred into high gear, trying to think up a way to make it fit into cannon. And Damn her, it's become my OTP. So this is my shout out to Albino Smurf.**

**Warnings: Hm, not much. Implied Character death, that's about it. Overall crappy writing? This took about half an hour, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Concrit is also welcome :)**

**Harry Potter isn't mine. But I'm sure you all knew that.**

* * *

**Instersections**

* * *

They're eight when they meet for the first time, eyes locking from across the ballroom. He rises from his seat, brushing nonexistent lint from soft grey dress robes. She looks down, trying to hide a blush behind long golden hair.

"Will you dance with me, Charity Burbage?"

Black dragonhide boots. White-gloved hand, extended. Brilliant smile, set in a pale face, hair the colour of moonlight and eyes like silver. His name is Lucius Malfoy.

"Y-yes. Of course."

They whirl across the marble floor, and the first tentative bonds are formed.

* * *

"So." He pauses.

"So." She replies.

The alcove is small, the space behind the suit of armour cramped. She glances at him, blue eyes uncertain in the dim light. His tie is green. Hers, yellow.

"This won't change anything, will it?"

"No. Nothing."

It's a lie, and they both know it.

* * *

First year, Professor Flitwick divides the charms class into partners. One Slytherin and one Hufflepuff. Naturally, he makes sure that they're paired together.

Second year, they join the duelling club. He attacks with _incendio_, and she retaliates with a _confringo_. They hold hands on the way to the hospital wing.

Third year, she hides in the library, and he hears the first whispers of Tom Riddle.

Fifth year, he asks for her help with his Herbology OWL. She refuses.

Seventh year, he joins the Death Eaters. She's declared a blood traitor.

* * *

The day of graduation dawns clear and bright. Tension crackles through the air as the students climb onto the stage in alphabetical order. They shake hands with the Headmaster and their Head of House, and then descend, standing with their future comrades.

From among the ranks junior Order, she stares at him, surrounded by the Dark Lord's followers. His fiancée hangs off his arm, smiling and chattering with her dark-haired sisters. He twitches, and she knows that he can feel her stare burning into his back.

She turns away, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She doesn't hear him quietly excuse himself to follow - she's busy holding back tears.

"Charity." She freezes, uncertain. And then his arms are around her, turning her to face him, silver eyes full of sorrow.

"You're crying." She can't speak. Slowly, gently, he wipes them away. "I'm sorry."

The kiss takes her by surprise. His next word does not.

"Farewell."

* * *

She burns the wedding invitation when the owl delivers it.

* * *

Years pass. He has a son, silver haired and silver eyed like his father. She does not receive an invitation to the shower.

* * *

The crack of apparition startles her awake. Her hand flies to her wand. A glance out her window shows her nightmare become reality: black robes swirling underneath grinning white masks.

And then a voice she never expected to hear again cuts through her panic like a knife.

"Run!"

* * *

"_The Dark Lord is dead!_"

He should be sad. His only thought is Charity.

* * *

Azkaban is cold. Dark. Screams echo down the dank hallways, drawn out as the dementors pass by. But around his cell, there's warmth. Light. Comfort. Her silver dove floats around her, driving away despair.

"Why, Lucius?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"How could I not?"

She leaves, and hope leaves with her.

* * *

Early in the morning, Hogwarts is silent. The clicking of shoes is abnormally loud as Charity meakes her way towards her chambers after an early morning staff meeting.

She's startled when she notices a pale man beside her. He walks silently, stalking along with a panther's grace. But he's shorter than the man she's thinking of, and his eyes are as black as a starless night.

"Severus?" He hands her an envelope, and walks off without a word. She turns over the thick parchment, and the Malfoy crest stares out at her from red wax. She's filled with an inexplicable rage.

"Lucius asks that you read the letter before burning it." Snape's voice floats towards her, but when she looks up, he's already gone.

It's not the last time he slips a letter into her hand.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here, Lucius?"

"And why ever not, my dear?"

"You're married. You have a son. What would happen to them if someone found out?"

"Relax. Severus won't tell anyone."

"That's not what I meant! Don't you care at all about what they'll feel if this becomes public?"

"Of course I care, Charity. But I can't stop thinking about you."

"You're not answering the question. _What would you do?_"

The silence stretches between them.

"...I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

"Professor?" Charity glances up from her marking. It's nearly nine o'clock.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius' son, to her surprise, had taken her class.

"I can't hand in my essay tomorrow, so I thought I'd give it to you now." Even more surprising, Draco was a good student, with many thoughtful insights. He would go far, this young man.

"Why can't you come to class tomorrow?" There's a long pause.

"...I'm going to visit my father." Charity is silent. What is there to say? On impulse, she opens one of her drawers and takes out a Honeyduke's plain milk chocolate bar. He'll never admit it, but Charity knows it's Lucius' favorite.

"Here." She offers it to him. "Give this to your father." Draco hesitates, and his face twists into a scowl.

"Why? It's not like you actually ca-" She cuts him off.

"I care, Mr. Malfoy." Her lips twist in a wry smile, and her voice takes a faraway tone. "How could I not?"

His hand wraps around the chocolate bar, and he leaves, bewildered.

* * *

When Severus kills the Headmaster, Charity sits in her small cottage and waits for Lucius.

He doesn't come.

* * *

She's huddled in a corner of the cellars below Malfoy Manner. It's dark, but she knows she's not alone.

"I can't save you, Charity. Not this time."

"I know, Lucius. I know."

So they sit together in silence, and she listens to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

She dangles helplessly above the grand dining table, rotating slowly. Her tears splash onto the polished woods, and she remembers a time when they twirled together, happy and carefree.

"Severus. Severus, please!" _Please, Severus, take care of Lucius. Take care of Draco. Even Narcissa. They make him happy. Let them live out this war. _

She looks at him, taking in the familiar grey eyes, with a few laugh lines, pale hair, with a few streaks of grey_. I would have liked to grow old with you._

_Don't cry, Lucius. I'm not afraid. _

_I'll see you again, someday._

* * *

He watches the green light advance with dry eyes, and his heart shatters.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
